Bodas Doradas
by ACUARIO NO JUNE4311
Summary: Años han pasado del enfrentamiento contra Apolo y Artemisa y los caballeros viven en paz y tranqulidad Una mañana Hades manda una opcion para impedir mas guerras y es que los dorados se casen con sus hijas
1. La noticia

**La noticia**

5 años después de la batalla contra Apolo y Artemisa los dorados fueron revividos y seguían protegiendo sus templos  
Una mañana Radamantis llego al primer templo  
Mu: que haces aquí  
Radamantis: vengo a entregarle un recado a Athena del señor Hades  
Mu: deja aviso (maestro hay un espectro que tiene un recado de Hades para la Athena)  
Shion: (deja le digo) Athena  
Saori: que sucede Shion  
Shion: un espectro quiere hablar con usted  
Saori: dejenlo pasar  
Shion: (dejalo pasar)  
Mu: pasate  
Radamantis paso las 12 casas hasta llegar con Athena  
Saori: sucede algo  
Radamantis: vengo a entregarle esto -dándole una carta-  
Saori agarro la carta  
Radamantis: el señor Hades vendrá por la respuesta en persona en una semana me retiro -creo un portal y desapareció-  
Saori: -leyó la carta- Shion prepara una cena con los dorados esto es importante  
Shion: como usted ordene  
Esa misma noche después de la cena  
Saori: -parandose- como sabrán hoy vinieron a darme un recado de Hades  
Shaka: pasa algo malo  
Saori:Hades tiene una propuesta para evitar una nueva guerra  
Shura: eso esta bien pero que propuesta?  
Saori: quiere que sus hijas se casen  
D.M: y quiere que le consigamos pretendientes -dijo en tono burlon-  
Saori: mas bien que ustedes sean los pretendientes  
Todos: QUEEEE? Nosotros?  
Saori: ustedes tendrán la ultima palabra pero especifico que si una se casa todas lo aran  
Milo: cuantas son?  
Saori: no se Hades no especifico cuantas y viene en una semana en persona por la respuesta  
Shion: pienzenlo bien ustedes tendrán la ultima palabra  
Después de 2 días de discutirlo los dorados aceptaron el matrimonio

 **Seran 14 las hijas de Hades y ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de ser una de ellas solo necesito que me dejen que caballero quieren como son ustedes y un poco de su carácter Camus ya esta apartado así que quedan 13 también ya que tambien están incluidos Shion y Kanon escogere a la primera que me de el nombre del caballero**


	2. La Visita de Hades

**Ya esta el segundo capitulo olvide mencionar en el capitulo anterior lo que esta entre parentesis () es platica mediante el cosmo**

 **En este capitulo todavia no salen como son las hijas ya lo tenia casi a la par que el anterior pero esta semana fue semana de evaluacion por lo tanto no lo pude subir antes de hecho escribir me desestresa de todo el relajo con la escuela**

El día que se habia destinado para su ida llego y Hades se encontraba en compañía de Aiacos y Radamantis atravesando las 12 casas llegando finalmente hasta Athena  
Hades: como veras eh atravesado los 12 templos en señal de paz y en busca de la respuesta  
Saori: antes de dar mi veredicto final tengo un par de preguntas  
Hades: pregunta  
Saori: cuantas hijas tienes?  
Hades: tengo 14 hijas por lo tanto tanto tu segundo géminis y patriarca se tendrán que casar tambien  
Saori: ellas quieren casarse?  
Hades: no se pero ellas aran lo que yo les ordene así que no hay problema con eso  
Saori: estas seguro de esto  
Hades: si tu no habra otra guerra santa  
Saori: tus hijas a cambio de no haber otra guerra santa  
Hades: exacto eso te lo dije en la carta  
Saori: pense que no habías tenido hijos  
Hades: si los tuve y ellas son la muestra de ello  
De repente una luz apareció cuando desaparecio dejo ver a un hombre de unos 40 años piel blanca cabellos largos plateados ojos azules vestido con una túnica blanca con dorado  
Hades: ahora que quieres hermano  
Zeus: vengo a impedir los planes de boda  
Hades: porque  
Zeus: no puedo permitir que ellas se casen  
Hades: si mal no recuerdo acordamos que si mis hijos nacían en el inframundo serian mi problema y 14 de mis 20 hijos nacieron en el inframundo o me equivocó  
Zeus: no  
Hades: entonces lo que haga con mis hijas no es tu problema dame una razon de peso por el cual no deban casarse  
Zeus: que dice Persefone al respecto  
Hades: ella no las quiere por ser mis hijas y pertenecer al inframundo solo quiere a sus querubines por pertenecer al olimpo  
Zeus: y si se casan que asegura que no atacaras la tierra  
Hades: no atacare donde estén mis preciadas hijas pero el trato es con Athena no contigo así que a que conclusión llegaste  
Athena: mis caballeros aceptaron bajo una condición  
Hades: cual  
Athena: poder conocerlas y convivir con ellas  
Hades: de acuerdo las traeré en una semana así que quiero que todos tus santos dorados y patriarca estén aqui nos vemos en una semana -creo un portal y se fue-  
Inframundo  
Hades: pandora  
Pandora: si señor Hades  
Hades: encargate iré a ver a mis hijas  
Pandora: si señor por cierto  
Hades: que sucede  
Pandora: su hija mayor estuvo aquí  
Hades: y donde esta  
Pandora: fue al campo de flores en la segunda prision le pedí a Minos que cuidara de ella  
Hades: hablare con ella -partio hacia los campos eliseos-  
Campos Elíseos  
Hades: Tanatos  
Tanatos: que sucede señor  
Hades: donde están mis hijas  
Tanatos: la mayoría están en sus cuartos su hija mayor fue al inframundo  
Hades: reúne a todas en la sala ahora  
Tanatos: si señor  
Después de unos minutos 13 de sus 14 hijas estaban sentadas esperando las cuales eran hermosas y tenían entre 15 y 23 años  
Hades: nadamas falta su hermana mayor alguien podría decirme en que momento se fue  
14: se fue al poco tiempo que tu te fuiste  
1: -entro- perdón por llegar tarde  
Hades: no importa después hablamos sientate  
Ella se sento  
Hades: bien ya que están todas tengo algo que decirles primero escucharan y luego opinaran de acuerdo  
Todas asistieron  
Hades: bien hoy fui a la tierra a firmar un tratado de paz con Athena y que le ofrecí a cambio que ustedes se casen con sus santos dorados  
Todas empezaron a quejarse  
Hades: -alsando la voz- dije que primero escucharian  
Todas se quedaron en silencio  
Hades: muy bien ellos aceptaron la boda con la condición que pudieran conocerlas y convivir así que ustedes vivirán en el santuario por 6 meses bajo ciertas reglas que yo les impondré a ellos y a ustedes tambien  
8: no es justo no deberíamos escoger nosotras con quien casarnos  
Hades: eso no esta a discusión  
10: aunque sea danos el beneficio de dejarnos escoger a nosotras el santo  
Hades: de acuerdo ustedes los escogerán a ellos preparen sus cosas partiremos en una semana  
Una semana después en la noche  
Las14 estaban sentadas en una pequeña sala que separaba sus habitaciones platicando hasta que alguien toco la puerta  
5: adelante  
Hypnos: -entro- dice su padre que mañana parten a primera hora  
8: se me hace injusto  
Hypnos: a mi también pero sus razones tendrá para haber organizado el matrimonio  
13: irán Tanatos y tu?  
Hypnos: no pero creo irán los jueces  
3: ese trio de inútiles  
11: no son tan inútiles le juraron lealtad a nuestro padre  
3: bueno por lo menos son mas útiles que el resto  
Hypnos: bueno ya vallan a descanzar mañana sera un día muy largo  
A la mañana siguiente  
Inframundo  
Hades esperaba con los jueces  
Hades: bien ya no tardan por lo mientras Pandora daselas  
Pandora les dio una hoja a cada uno  
Hades: como sabrán mis hijas se quedaran en el santuario por 6 meses así que ustedes se tendrán que turnar horarios para cuidarlas y esos son los que tienen que cumplir y si les llega a pasar algo serán severamente castigados  
Jueces: si señor  
Un par de minutos después llegaron las 14 con vestidos largos de distintos colores cada una tipo sirena con un pequeño escote en V y zapatos bajos blancos  
Hades: bien vamos les diré las reglas cuando estemos aya pero antes ponganse esas capas  
Las 14 se pusieron las capas que las cubrían de cabeza a pies  
Hades: estarán así que yo les diga de acuerdo -creo un portal- y todos entraron

 **Espero les aya gustado en el siguiente capitulo llegaran las hijas al santuario**

 **Si les gusto dejen Reviews**


	3. La llegada

**Perdon por la tardanza pero no tuve tiempo perdon pero ya aqui esta un poco corto espero sea de su agrado solo doy a conocer como son las hijas**

Santuario  
Shion: (no han llegado Mu)  
Mu: (no pero aun es temprano no son ni las 10 de la mañana)  
De un momento apareció una aura negra donde salieron Hades 14 figuras con capas negras y los 3 jueces  
Mu: (ya están aqui)  
Shion: Athena Hades ya esta aqui  
Saori: que se presenten y dejenlos pasar  
Shion: de acuerdo (caballeros los resibiran se presentaran los dejaran pasar y vendrán con ellos de acuerdo)  
Todos: si señor  
Aries: -haciendo una reverencia- sean bienvenidos al santuario yo soy Mu y protejo el templo del carnero blanco  
Todos pasaron el templo de aries seguidos de Mu así como el resto de los templo ya con Athena todos vestían sus armaduras y Kanon junto a Shion elegantes tunicas  
Hades: como bien dije te traje a mis hijas para que tus santos las conoscan  
Athena: y mis santos ya se presentaron ante tus hijas creó es hora que ellas se presenten  
Hades: te las presentare de la mayor a la menor empezemos Maribel  
Maribel camino hasta donde estaba su padre y el en un ágil movimiento quito la capa dejando ver una joven bajita de 1.53 con grandes ojos cafés cabello lacio negro hasta el pecho con un fleco de lado izquierdo piel blanca y vestido azul metalico  
Hades: Einhart  
Einhart camino quito la capa dejando ver una bajita de 1.54 pelo negro ojos azules test blanca y vestido rosa  
Hades: Elena  
Elena camino quito la capa dejando ver una bajita pelo morado y mis ojos son marrones vestido dorado que hacia resaltar sus cabellos y vestido dorado  
Hades: Misaki  
Misaki camino quito la capa dejando ver una joven un poco mas alta con 1.60 de altura, cabello negro y ojos negros y vestido verde  
Hades: Fabiola  
Fabiola camino quito la capa dejando ver una joven de1.65 complexion delgada ojos azules y el cabello al cuello en un corte asimetrico y vestido fiusha  
Hades: Saya,  
Saya camino quito la capa dejando ver un cabello largo azul hasta las caderas , ojos como los de Hades1.69 de altura, un lunar cerca del ojo derecho, piel clara y vestido naranja  
Hades: Rey  
Rey camino quito la capa dejando ver un cabello blanco corto, ojos azules1.67 de altura piel blanca y vestido vino  
Hades: Asthritr  
Asthrith camino quito la capa dejando ver unos cabellos naranja brillante fleco dividido por la derecha y en cada sien un mechon largo hasta la cintura y el cabello de atras corto a la nuca ojos como los de hades piel palida y vestido morado  
Hades: Lena  
Lena camino quito la capa dejando ver una joven de 1,62 pelo largo negro asta la cintura ojos marrones y vestido plateado  
Hades: Loli  
Loli camino quito la capa dejando ver una imagen femenina de Hades con un ojo azul y el otro rojo y vestido rojo  
Hades: Cybile  
Cybile camino quito la capa dejando ver otra imagen femenina de Hades solo que ella también tenia sus ojos y vestido negro  
Hades: Misia  
Misia camino quito la capa dejando ver unos ojos azules, cabellos negro piel palida y vestido lila  
Hades: Sam  
Sam camino quito la capa dejando ver unos cabellos negro con rayos morados, piel blanca, ojos morados una altura 1.65 y vestido durazno  
Hades: y por ultimo pero no menos importante Azura  
Azura camino quito la capa dejando ver unos cabellos negros ojos azules piel blanca y vestido azul cielo  
Todos los caballeros y patriarca quedaron enbobados por la belleza de las hijas  
Hades: ya que las conocen procederé a decir las reglas  
1\. Deben de llegar puras al matrimonio  
2\. Ellas tienen la misma autoridad que yo por lo tanto los jueces aran lo que les pidan  
3\. Solo hay una cosa que los jueces no obedecerán y esa es alejarse a mas de 50 metros de ellas ya que esa es orden directa mía  
4\. Los jueces estarán rolando turnos en el santurio ya que estarán cuidando de ellas las 24 horas  
5\. Su estancia aquí sera de 6 meses sin embargo regresaran cada fin de semana al inframundo  
6\. En esos 6 meses 1 mes pasaran en tu templo después de eso pasaran dos semanas en cada templo para que convivan con cada caballero  
7\. Ellas no están en condición que las escojan por lo tanto ellas serán las que escojan con quien casarse  
8\. Pasando los 6 meses me aran saber como serán las parejas y las bodas se efectuaran al mes siguiente  
Hay alguna regla que quieras agregar Athena  
Saori: si bajo ningúna circunstancia tus jueces se tendrán que pelear  
Hades: y en caso de que rompan una o mas reglas serán severamante castigados no importa que sean mis hijas quedo claro  
Todos asistieron  
Hades: bien tengo cosas que hacer así que me voy las veo el fin de semana -creó un portal entraron dejando a las hijas y Aiacos  
Saori: porque no van a conocer el santuario en la noche abra una cena para que se conoscan mejor  
Las hijas se vieron unas a otras y aceptaron

 **espero les aya gustado en el capitulo en el proximo capitulo sera la cena**

 **avance**

 **Minos: bien yo tomare este turno**  
 **Aiacos: te las entrego sanas y salvas**  
 **Minos: bien deja las cuento -abrio las puertas de cada una de las hijas- espera faltan 2**  
 **Aiacos: que como faltan 2**  
 **Unos segundos**  
 **Ambos: EL SEÑOR NOS VA A TORTURAR**


	4. La cena

La Cena

 **Un poco tardado pero ya porfin esta aqui espero les guste**

Las hijas pasaron todo el día en los alrededores de las 12 casas y preguntándoles a Aioria y Aioros que fueron los encargados de darles el tour sobre cosas que les llamaban la atención y Aiacos las veia desde una distancia prudente traían ropa cómoda que Saori les habían prestado para que no usaran los llamativos vestidos  
Aunque tuvieran ropa que no llamaba la atención los aprendices se distraían al verlas  
Se les había citado a las 8 para cenar y ellas llegaron puntuales bañadas y arregladas con los vestidos con los que habían llegado  
Se sentaron al lado derecho de la menor a la mayor y al lado izquierdo Shion seguido de los caballeros en orden zodiacal y tenían unos excelentes modales  
Loli: -ablandole al oído a Cybile- encerio quiere que nos casemos con alguien como ellos que ni educación tienen -dijo viendo a D.M. que comía como animal hambriento-  
Cybile: de todos parece que es el que menos educación tiene  
Loli: de algo estoy segura es que yo no lo escogere a el como esposo  
Lena: pues imagínate cuando estemos las 2 semanas en su casa semanas en su casa  
Loli: hay que horror  
Saori: y diganme no saben cual es el motivo de la decisión de que se casaran  
Todas se vieron entre si y negaron con la cabeza  
Einhart: creemos que es para darle a Zeus una razón odiarnos menos  
Asthritr: no es secreto que tanto Zeus como Persefone y tambien Demeter nos odien  
Shion: porque abrían de odiarlas  
Misaki: porque gracias a nosotras ella tiene una razón mas por la cual bajar al inframundo  
Sam: aunque nunca este ahí y este en los Campos Eliseos  
Elena: aparte hasta hace un par de años nos papa permitió bajar al inframundo  
Fabiola: siempre y cuando aya un juez cuidando  
Shaka: y porque abrían de bajar al inframundo  
Cybile: escuchar musica de arpa diario se nos hizo aburrido y por eso empezamos a bajar  
Kanon: y no es peligroso  
Azura: solo cuando hay guerras pero cuando es eso nos papa nos prohíbe salir de los Campos Eliseos  
Maribel: pero vimos cuando llegaron los 5 a los Campos Eliseos  
Rey: quisimos ayudar pero nos puso un campo de fuerza que nos impidió interrumpir y vimos como fueron heridos  
Lena: cuidamos de Hypnos Tanatos y papá hasta que se recuperaron  
Saya: la recuperación de papa tardo mas que la de Hypnos y Thanatos  
Mu: se nota que quieren mucho a Hades  
Misia: y porque no habríamos de quererlo es el único que nos quiere y nos da nuestro lugar  
Loli: aunque si es estricto en algunas cosas pero sabemos que lo que hace y las decisiones que el toma tienen fundamentos  
Milo: y la paz en la tierra -preguntó con desconfianza-  
Sam: nuestro padre es un ser de palabra y si prometió paz les dará paz  
Saga: y si llegara un enemigo  
Aiacos: el señor Hades protegera del enemigo que llegue a aparecer  
Saga: porque tan seguro  
Aiacos: porque ellas tienen la protección personal del señor Hades  
Lena: aparte no dudo que ya todos en el Olimpo sepan que estamos aquí  
D.M: que tiene que ver el Olimpo  
Elena: todos los dioses tienen ya sea miedo o respeto hacia papá por lo que no tienen el valor de atacar donde estemos nosotras  
Asthritr: y el que ataque o es muy poderoso o muy idiota  
Afrodita: y todas son hijas de Persefone  
Maribel: los 20 si  
Shura: los 20?  
Saya: los otros 6 están en el Olimpo  
Aioros: y porque ustedes no están ahí  
Misia: según sabemos el trato que Zeus y papá era que pertenecereos donde nacíamos y ellos nacieron en el Olimpo y nosotras en el Inframundo ignoramos si saben de nuestra existencia  
Aldebaran: -vio tristesa en cada palabra que decían decidió cambiar de tema- y como su primera ida al inframundo?  
Misaki: todo lo contrario a lo que esperábamos los espectros estaban de fiesta escuchando musica y tomando y nos quedemos  
Kanon: no se quisieron mal pasar ellos  
Maribel: con el respeto que le tienen a papá no creo  
Terminaron de cenar y Shion les enseño donde se tendrían que quedar y descanzaran a las 9:30 llego Minos a la primera casa con 2 cajas una de metal y otra plástico poco mas grande  
Mu: no puedes pasar con paquetes sin previa revisión  
Minos: el señor me pidió que le entregara a Athena en persona pero que ustedes tendrían que estar presentes  
Mu: -lo vio con desconfianza- bien pasa  
Salón principal 9:50  
Minos: -poniendo las cajas en el suelo y agarrando la caja metalica- bien tome Athena -dandole la caja-  
Saori: -agarrando la caja y al abrirla vio 14 anillos con la constelación escrita en la parte interna la de Kanon decía 2do Géminis y la de Shion decía Patriarca- anillos?  
Aiacos sonreía no muy discreto a un lado de un pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de las hijas  
Minos: el señor Hades pidió que sus caballeros las usaran  
Cada caballero se acerco y agarro su anillo  
Camus: es un anillo muy grande -se puso el anillo para demostrar lo grande pero al contacto con su dedo se adapto a su dedo- que demonios que clase de anillos son -dijo viendo a Minos-  
Minos: lo explicare en cuanto todos los anillos estén puestos esa fue la orden que el Señor Hades me dio  
Todos se pusieron los anillos y sucedió lo mismo que con Camus  
Aiacos no pudo mas y soltó una carcajada  
Shura: de que te ríes idiota  
Aiacos: de sus anillos  
Mu: -vio su anillo- que tienen  
Minos: esos anillos el señor Hades los mando a hacer especiales son anillos de lujuria  
Todos: anillos de lujuria?  
Aiacos: el señor Hades los hizo especialmente para que nosotros no tuviéramos pensamientos lujuriosos con sus hijas  
Milo: no lo quiero -dijo tratando de quitarse el anillo- no sale  
Minos: esos anillos no saldrán a menos que el señor Hades lo decida  
Aiacos: pueden seguir teniendo pensamientos lujuriosos sólo que no involucre a sus hijas  
Shion: y que hay en la otra caja  
Minos: un regalo del señor Hades para sus hijas bien yo tomare este turno -acercandose a Aiacos-  
Aiacos: te las entrego sanas y salvas  
Ambos entraron al pasillo  
Minos: bien deja las cuento -abrio las puertas de cada una de las hijas- espera faltan 2  
Aiacos: que como faltan 2  
Unos segundos  
Ambos: EL SEÑOR NOS VA A TORTURAR  
Aiacos: quien falta  
Minos: Misia y Maribel

 **Espero les aya gustado pobres jueces como sufriran con la desaparicion de las hijas de Hades**  
 **Donde estaran Misia y Maribel**  
 **Que les habra mandado Hades a sus hijas**


	5. Donde Estan

**Perdon por la tardanza pero mi musa escapo por la ventana y se me dificulto alcanzarla**

Donde Estan

Aiacos: hay que guardar la calma y buscarlas no pudieron ir muy lejos  
Minos: o nos quieren jugar una broma  
Ambos abrían y cerraban todas las puertas del pasillo buscándolas  
Después de 5 minutos se separaron para buscarlas  
Aiacos: donde rayos se abra metido ese par -buscaba desesperado hasta debajo de las piedras- por favor aparezcan y les pongo un altar  
Minos: donde estarán no pudieron ir muy lejos  
Aiacos estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso hasta que escucho algo y abrió la puerta donde había escuchado y vio a Misia hablando tranquilamente con Kiki  
Aiacos: así que aquí andaba  
Misia: a Aiacos que paso ya llego tu relevo  
Aiacos: si llegó Minos en mi lugar pero faltabas tu y no puedo entregar si falta alguien  
Misia: se me antojo algo para poder dormir mejor así que vine a buscar algo y aquí mi amiguito me hizo compañía  
Aiacos: pues es mejor que valla a descanzar a sido un día muy largo  
Misia: pero no podemos dejar solo a mi nuevo amigo  
Kiki: -vio una mirada de largo en Aiacos- creo es mejor que yo también me valla mi maestro me debe de estar buscando -agarró una manzana se despidio de Misia y salio-  
Misia hizo lo mismo y salio seguida por Aiacos  
Minos: donde estarán seguía buscando en las puertas  
Aiacos: (encontré a Misia falta Maribel)  
Minos: (no estaba con ella?)  
Aiacos: (no solo estaba un tapón de alberca ya vamos para los cuartos)  
Minos: (bien cuiadalas un poco mas yo buscare a Maribel pero revisa que estén todas porque se pudo haber salido alguna mientras buscábamos y me avisas)  
Aiacos: (bien)  
Minos: esa Athena excéntrica mira que tener una estatua tan grande y fea  
Miraba hacia arriba viendo la estatua tropezó y fue a dar de cara al suelo  
Minos: auch eso dolió -volteo a ver con que había tropezado- Maribel así que aquí estabas  
Maribel: -sentada sobandose la pierna- estuve aquí todo el tiempo  
Minos: tienes idea que casi provocaste que el señor Hades nos tortutara por haberte perdido  
Maribel: al parecer es lo único que te importa  
Minos: claro que no me preocupas tu  
Maribel: te preocupó yo o lo que te puede hacer mi padre  
Minos: me preocupó por ti  
Maribel: sigues enojado  
Minos: un poco  
Maribel: te recuerdo que no es mi culpa la decisión de mi papa y tuya también  
Minos: mía porque  
Maribel: tu nunca quisiste formalizar nuestra relacion cuando yo te dije mas de una vez  
Minos: y que el señor Hades me castigará por acercarme a una de sus hijas  
Maribel: vez como solo te preocupa lo que diga mi papa  
Minos se quedo callado  
Maribel: -levantandose- es mejor que valla a dormir -camino hacia las habitaciones seguida por Minos y se metió a la suya  
Aiacos: bien ya están todas  
Minos: si tu no lo pones en tu reporte yo tampoco  
Aiacos: bien voy a dormir porque mañana me toca el turno nocturno -creo un portal y se fue-  
Minos saco su teléfono puso alarma cada hora por si se quedaba dormido y se acomodo en el suelo recargado en la pared  
Shion: -acercándose a Minos- dice Athena que si no quieres un cuarto  
Minos: no -dijo cortante-  
Shion: bien -se dio la vuelta y se fue-  
Minos: -desperto por su primer alarma y vio que traía una cobija- quien abra sido bueno no importa -se paro reviso cada habitacion y se volvió a acomodar

 **Espero les aya gustado si en dado caso quieren un romance escondido con alguien del infierno o Hypnos y Tanatos nadamas diganme quien pueden ser de LC o del Clasico**


	6. El castigo

Devido a constantes pedidos eh decidido cambiar el formato del fic todavia tengo que cambiar los capitulos anteriores y perdon por la tardanza pero tuve el tiempo ensima devido a la escuela

* * *

 **La Luz de Orion: porfin sabras cual sera el castigo por el descuido**

 **Ozzyblack: no te preocupes lo seguire hasta el final aunque tarde en actualizar**

 **Leri: me pides algo un poco complicado pero no te preocupes vere que puedo hacer**

* * *

El castigo

A la mañana siguiente eran las 8 Minos estaba mas dormido que despierto disimulando lo mas posible  
En cuanto escucho que se abrío una puerta se paro lo mas rápido que pudo para disimular  
hola Minos -dijo Azura acercandose-  
hola señorita buenos días como durmió -dijo Minos-  
bien y me imagino que no dormiste -dijo Azura-  
En efecto pero es mas importante su seguridad que mi sueño -dijo Minos-  
¿llegaras a tu casa a dormir? -pregunto Azura-  
no señorita tengo trabajo en el tribunal de justicia -contesto Minos-  
Poco a poco todas fueron saliendo y reuniéndose en el pasillo  
Que hay en la caja -pregunto Elena curiosa-  
Cierto ya se me había olvidando -dijo Minos agarrando la caja y la abrió- es un regalo del señor Hades para ustedes  
En la caja había 14 pequeñas bolsas de regalo con una etiqueta con el nombre de cada hija  
Minos repartio todas las bolsas  
En todas las bolsas habia una caja y un sobre  
en la caja esta el teléfono mas novedoso del mercado y en el sobre hay una tarjeta American Express Negra -dijo Minos terminando de repartir las bolsas-  
y para que son -pregunto Cybile viendo la caja del telefono-  
El teléfono por si quieren comunicarse con el señor Hades o mandarle un mensaje tienen el numero registrado y la tarjeta es para que se compren cosas -dijo Minos  
Como ropa -pregunto Rey ilusionada-  
si - contesto Minos  
y podremos ir hoy -pregunto Sam-  
Claro pero esperen a que llegue Radamantys -contesto Minos-  
Y porque tenemos que esperar al Mamamantys -pregunto Maribel  
Porque mi turno termina a las 10 -dijo Minos aguantandose la risa- así se podrán arreglar y desayunar para que Radamantys llegue puedan pasar el día comprando de todos modos yo pediré el permiso para salir para que en cuanto llegue puedan salir luego luego así que vallan a arreglarse en lo que yo voy a pedir el permiso  
Todas entraron a sus habitaciones para arreglarse y Minos fue a hablar con Saori  
Después de media hora las hijas salían del pasillo con ropas cómodas  
bien ya hable con Athena y dijo cuando terminen de desayunar podrán salir pero irán con 6 dorados escoltandolas -dijo Minos-  
Y el uniceja -pregunto Saya  
El también ira pero las cuidara desde una distancia prudente el les enseñara a usar las tarjetas -dijo Minos-  
Después de unas horas las hijas terminaban de desayunar llego Radamantys con una caja metálica  
Como veras están todas sanas y salvas -dijo Minos acercándose a Radamantys  
Bien -contesto Radamantys-  
Van a salir de compras con 6 dorados les enseñaras a usar tarjetas de crédito -dijo Minos-  
Bien -dijo Radamantys- por cierto Lune ya esta en el tribunal  
Minos creo un portal y se fue mientras Radamantys se acerco a las hijas  
Que hay en la caja -pregunto Misaki-  
Radamantys abrió la caja dejando ver 14 anillos con el nombre de cada hija  
anillos porque anillos -dijo Misia-  
El señor Hades quiere asegurarse permanecerán puras hasta que se casen -dijo Radamantys-  
Anillos de pureza que papa no confía en nosotras -dijo Asthritr enojada-  
si confía en ustedes en quien no confía es en los caballeros -dijo Radamantys  
Todas se pusieron el anillo  
como funcionan esos anillos -pregunto Saori-  
Esos a diferencia de los de lujuria no impiden que pierdan su pureza en el momento que la pierdan se romperán -contesto Radamantys-  
Y en caso de no serlo -pregunto Saori-  
Se hubiera roto al momento -contesto Radamantys-  
Después de unos minutos todas estaban bajando las escaleras con Mu, Aldebaran, Kanon, Milo, Shura y Camus de escolta  
En el inframundo  
Giudecca  
Minos entro a la oficina de Hades y se sorprendió estaba también ahí Aiacos  
Me mando a llamar señor -pregunto Minos-  
Si Minos enseñame tu reporte  
Si señor -dijo Minos entregándole un folder azul- aquí tiene  
-Hades agarro el folder se sento atrás de su escritorio y se puso a leerlo- bien Minos porque en tu reporte no pusiste de la desaparición de 2 de mis hijas  
Minos solo abrió los ojos sorprendido  
Contesta no tengo tu tiempo -grito Hades-  
Por...porque las encontramos señor -dijo Minos con la cabeza baja-  
Bien Pandora  
Si señor - entrando-  
Ambos serán castigados Aiacos por no cuidar bien de mis hijas y Minos por encubrir a Aiacos así que preparalos para su castigo -dijo viendo unas hojas-  
Que castigo se les aplicara -dijo Pandora-  
100 asotes en las manos y pies 1000 asotes en la espalda un encierro de 30 dias con 100 asotes en la espalda diarios -dijo Hades con los ojos cerrados- más la castracion después de los 30 días de encierro  
Si señor buscare quien les aplique los castigos  
No Pandora solo preparalos yo les aplicarse los castigos  
Tanto Minos como Aiacos se sorprendieron pues rara la vez el aplicaba los castigos y una castracion era demasiado  
Si señor -dijo Pandora llevándose a los 2  
A y Pandora busca quien valla en sus horarios y ustedes 2 den gracias que no les fue peor -dijo Hades jugando con una pluma-  
Enseguida señor -dijo pandora-  
Se llevó a ambos al zotano de Giudecca pasando por le trono para que dejaran sus sapuris  
Ahí había varios calabozos donde había pocas almas que cometían crímenes horribles y eran torturadas por el mismo Hades  
Pandora los encerró en uno y fue a preparar las herramientas de tortura  
Perdón por meterte en esto -dijo Aiacos viendo a su alrededor-  
De todos modos lo hubiera hecho por que también involucró mi horario -dijo Minos acomodándose en un rincon-  
Crees que desista de la idea de la castracion -dijo aiacos-  
No lo se solo un milagro nos salvaría de eso pero de todos modos no me gustan los niños -dijo Minos haciendo a un lado las almas que se le acercaban-  
De haber sabido ya hubiera dejado descendencia hace mucho -dijo volteando a ver a Minos pero este ya estába dormido- te diría algo pero se que no dormiste-  
Después de unos minutos sonó una campana que despertó a Minos y vio que todas las almas se escondían el la parte de hasta atrás de los calabozos  
Después aparecieron monjas que abrian las puertas agarraban a las almas les ponían grilletes y se las llevan en filas  
Las llevaban a un coliseo donde en grupos eran acomodados para su tortura  
Después de unos minutos Hades llego y empezó con la tortura del primer grupo  
Aiacos: no sabía que tenia un cuarto de tortura  
Minos: yo pensaba que las torturaba en los calabozos  
Aiacos: sabias de este lugar  
Minos: obvio trabajo en el tribunal pero no muchas llegan para ser enviadas aquí  
Después de una hora llego el turno de su grupo las monjas leían libros con los castigos designados y los colocaban en la posición adecuada y enfrente de ellos había una mesa con las herramientas de tortura mientras Hades esperaba sentado en un trono después salían y Hades empezaba con sus castigos  
Ambos veían los castigos anteriores al de ellos y daban gracias que no les había ido peor  
Cuando llego el turno de Aiacos Minos solo se limito a voltear a un lado mientras hacia gestos de dolor al escuchar los gemidos de Aiacos a la par de los golpes  
Cuando fue turno de Minos Aiacos hizo lo mismo  
Después de que término con su grupo eran soltados llegaron Skeletons y eran arrastrados y aventados a los calabozos con el menor cuidado  
Creo si deberíamos dar las gracias de que no nos fue peor -dijo Aiacos buscando donde sentarse-  
Pero aun no pasa lo peor la castracion sera en 30 días y no estoy preparado para que no se me vuelva a levantar -dijo Minos sobandose las manos  
Y que tiene -dijo Aiacos- dijiste que desde que andas con la hija del señor Hades no lo has usado y ya pasaron casi 6 años  
Callate las paredes oyen y si eso llega a oídos del señor Hades la castracion sera lo de menos -dijo tapándole la boca a Aiacos-  
Santuario de Athena  
Escaleras de leo  
Después de un día entero de comparas todas subían con una o dos bolsas de ropa seguidas de las 6 escoltas cargados de bolsas y cajas seguido de Radamantys cargando igual y por ultimo 50 guardias cargando mas cosas  
Parece que se trajeron casi toda la tienda -dijo Aioria sonriendo-  
Eso parece -dijo Aioros-  
-Shura oyó lo que dijo Aioria y se acerco- y esto solo es la mitad la otra se quedo en el auto en la entrada del santuario porque no bajan a ayudar  
Me encantaría pero tengo que hacer limpieza de mi templo después de 13 años ausente tienes idea el polvo que se acumulo -dijo Aioros tranquilo- pero estoy seguro que Aioria estará gustoso de ayudar verdad -volteo a verlo con una sonrisa-  
-Aioria lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados- bien yo iré -bajo las escaleras-  
En el templo principal  
Shion se sorprendió de la cantidad de bolsas que habían dejado  
Parece que el día de hoy ah sido muy productivo -dijo Saori-  
Cuando llego el final del turno de Radamantis llego Kagaho en lugar de Aiacos  
Y ahora porque viniste tu en lugar de Aiacos -preguntó Radamantis-  
Ambos están en castigo por descuidar de sus hijas por eso yo tomare su lugar pero no se quien tome el lugar de Minos  
Minos esta castigado -preguntó Maribel sorprendida desde la puerta de su cuarto-

* * *

 ** **Espero que les aya gustado y d** e nuevo perdon por la tardanza**


	7. Pequeño Especial de Navidad

Perdón por la tardanza pero estuve estresada por la escuela y no podía escribir por lo que tuve que esperar a que la creatividad bajara ami y después de unos días pensé en porque no hacer un pequeño especial de navidad y de nuevo perdon

Minos esta castigado -preguntó Maribel sorprendida desde la puerta de su cuarto-

Si señorita ayer en la noche hubo un incidente con Aiacos -dijo Kagaho serio- y Minos estuvo involucrado por lo cual el señor Hades llego al dictamen que ambos serian castigados

Y cual fue el castigo -preguntó Maribel tratando de parecer tranquila-

Hasta donde tengo entendido 100 asotes en las manos y pies 1000 asotes en la espalda un encierro de 30 dias con 100 asotes en la espalda diarios -dijo omitiendo lo de la castracion-

Ok -se metió al cuarto y se puso a caminar en círculos pensando pues sabia que en parte era su culpa-

Bien y cual fue el incidente -pregunto Radamantys-

Aiacos perdió a dos de sus hijas y ninguno informo así que el señor Hades castigo a Aiacos por no cuidarlas y a Minos por encubrirlo-

Bien yo me voy te quedas a cargo -dijo Radamantys-

Nada más las reviso y podrás irte -reviso cada habitación y Radamantys se fue-

Despues de una hora Einhart salio su habitación

Sucede algo Einhart -pregunto Kagaho al ver qué

Einhart salió de su habitación-

Kagaho me espantaste -dijo con una mano en el pecho-

Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que algo les pase y mucho menos a ti -dijo Kagaho tranquilo- sucede algo

Es que tengo sed y quería un poco de agua -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

Bien ve con cuidado yo aquí te espero

-Einhart se fue y regreso con un vaso con agua- no es que me moleste pero que haces aquí se supone que solo los jueces vendrían a cuidarnos -preguntó-

Se supone pero paso algo y el sr Hades los castigo -contestó sin dejar de verla-

Lo que le pase a ese trio de inútiles no me interesa -dijo desinteresada mientras ponia el vaso en el suelo- pero me alegra así te pude ver y pasar unos minutos a tu lado -dijo colganse en el cuello

Kagaho la abrazo de la cintura -pero tus hermanas nos podrían ver

No creo ellas ya están dormidas y si no están embobadas con lo que compraron hoy -dijo dándole un pequeño en los labios- aparte ya tiene rato que no estamos juntos

Kagaho le dio un profundo beso y se metieron al cuarto de Einhart

A las 5 de la mañana ambos despertaron

Diablos ojala no le aya pasado nada a tus hermanas -se paro- voy a revisarlas -le dio un corto beso en los labios- nos vemos al rato -salio del cuarto revisó cada habitación sin anomalía-

Después se unas horas cada una salio de su habitación

que sorpresa verte Kagaho -dijo Elena-

Buenos días señoritas -dijo Shion acercándose-

Buenos días -dijeron al unisono-

-Vio a Kagaho y solo lo desvío con la mirada- vengo a informarles que el desayuno ya esta servido y Athena espera su presencia

Gracias -contestaron tranquilas

Durante el desayuno

Por sierto Athena -dijo Rey- porque había un enorme árbol decorado en la plaza donde fuimos de compras

Cierto y no solo la plaza sino también parte de la ciudad -dijo Misaki-

Lo que pasa es que hoy es navidad -dijo Saori sonriente-

Navidad? -preguntaron todas

Que es navidad -preguntó Saya-

-Saori les explico que era la navidad- de hecho aquí hacemos una cena y una pequeña fiesta si gustan asistir son bienvenidas la cena se ara a las 8 como siempre

Perdón que me entrometa Athena pero quienes asistirán -dijo Kagaho cruzado de brazos-

Y por que quieres saber -dijo Shion viendolo fijamente-

Porque ellas son diosas que no pueden ponerse a la altura de simples humanos -dijo Kagaho sin moverse-

Vendrá pura orden dorada y 5 santos de bronce -dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa-

Después de la cena dio la hora de salida de Kagaho y llegó Valentine en el lugar de Minos Kagaho dio su parte de los planes del día y se fue

Las hijas después de consultarlo entre todas aceptaron ir a la fiesta

En noche los santos de bronce (n/a: solo los 5 principales) vestidos semi formales

Que rayos haces aquí -dijo viéndo a Valentine parado alado del pasillo de las hijas pues se arreglaban para la fiesta-

Lo que haga aquí no es de tu incumbencia -dijo Valentine desviando la mirada hacia el pasillo pues había escuchado pasos

Valentine -dijo Lena caminando elegantemente hacia el con un vestido negro con blanco hasta la rodilla entallado en la cintura con unas zapatillas con tacón de aguja de 10cm-

Sucede algo señorita -dijo Valentine serio-

Necesito que hagas algo -dijo viéndo de reojo a los de bronce- quiero que vallas con Athena y le pidas esto -dijo dándole un pequeño papelito-

-agarrando el papel- Enseguida se lo llevo a su habitación -camino rumbo a los recintos de Athena-

Quien sera ella -pregunto Seiya viendo a Lena desaparecer en el pasillo-

No lo se pero es muy bonita -dijo Hyoga- a lo mejor es una doncella de Saori-

No lo creo -dijo Shiryu- una doncella no manda a los espectros

Pero en primer lugar -dijo Shun- que hace un espectro aquí

Porfin llegan -dijo Shion saludándolos-

Ya tenemos rato aquí pero nos distrajimos por que había un espectro aqui -dijo Seiya viendo hacia el pasillo-

Ellos cuidan de las hijas de Hades -dijo Shion tranquilo-

Las hijas de Hades -dijeron los 5-

Y que hacen aquí -dijo Shiryu sorprendido-

Es una larga historia luego les cuento -dijo viendo que Valentine llegaba con una pequeña caja dorada-

Después de la cena

las hijas platicaban sobre cosas jobiales los de bronce casi babeaban por la belleza de las hijas sobre todo Seiya

Por cierto Aioria que significa ese anillo porque por lo que veo todos tienen -dijo Seiya con una copa en la mano-

Son para evitar que Hades venga a castrarnos por pensar en sus hijas

Hades pienza hacer algo así -dijo Hyoga preocupado-

Solo es de seguridad para sus hijas -dijo Aioros-

En el cambio de turno llego Radamantys y Valentine se fue pasando las 11 se fueron a acostar poco a poco

-Saya se estaba quitando sus zapatos cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta y fue a abrirla- que sucede Radamantys

Me pidieron que le entregara esto -dijo dándole una pequeña caja alargada-

Quien -preguntó sorprendida-

No lo se apareció en mi recinto con una nota que tenia que entregársela cuando estuviera sola

Gracias -agarro la caja-

Que descanse -se alejo de la puerta y Saya la cerro

Abrió la caja y vio una pequeña cadena con un dije de una "S" con una nota que decía "espero te guste sabes que te amo atte: T"

Saya se acostó a dormir abrazando la caja contra su pecho

Espero les aya gustado prometo actualizar mas seguido

Presencia de los de bronce si alguna quiere dar celos con ellos podran hacerlo

Otra cosa algún objeto o símbolo que ustedes sientan que las representa

Gracias por supaciencia dejen reviews


	8. La Platica con Persefone

Espero les guste casi no salen las hijas porque es platica en el inframundo

* * *

A la mañana siguiente las hijas decidieron salir a conocer parte de los 12 templos y alrededores con Kagaho como protector en turno y Mu Aioria y Shaka

Después de unas horas de curiosear decidieron descanzar en un pequeño jardín cerca del campo de entrenamiento

Los dorados hablaban un poco alejados de ellas

Kiki llego corriendo buscando a Mu no se dio cuenta que Sam estaba en el camino por lo que choco con ella y ambos cayeron a lo que Kagaho llego corriendo y lo agarro del cuello

Eso dolió -dijo Sam desde el suelo

Haber mocoso -dijo Kagaho casi ahorcándolo- sabes que con lo que acabas de hacer te mereces la muerte

El pobre Kiki solo puso sus manos sobre las de el

-Mu alcanzo a ver la situación de Kiki y corrió hacia el- suelta lo inmediatamente -dijo dispuesto a pelear

Por lastimar a una de las hijas del sr. Hades merece la muerte -dijo aferrándose mas a su cuello-

Suelta lo -dijo empezando a alzar su cosmo a lo que Kagaho hizo lo mismo-

Dejalo en paz -dijo Sam firmemente-

Este mocoso -dijo sin soltarlo- la lastimo y merece la muerte

Dije que lo dejes es una orden -dijo muy seria- o quieres que papa se entere que me desobedesiste

Kagaho soltó a Kiki dejándolo caer y empezó a toser a lo que Mu fue a ayudarlo

Fue un accidente Kagaho no deverias ser tan impulsivo -dijo Sam viendo a Kiki-

Yo estoy aquí para evitar que algo les pase -dijo viéndola fijamente-

Retirate -dijo incandose alado de Kiki- estas bien

Si gracias -dijo todavía tosiendo-

Que bueno -dijo sonriendo-

Después del incidente Mu se llevo a Kiki con el donde estaban los dorados luego de un rato llegaron Seiya y Shun y se pusieron a platicar con ellos

Que sucede Fabiola -dijo Sam al ver que no dejaba de ver donde estaban los dorados

Es que se me hace conocido -dijo Fabiola señalando a Seiya- pero no se de donde

Y el de cabello verde tambien tiene algo que se me hace familiar -dijo Sam viéndolos-

Inframundo

Oficina de Hades

Hades llegaba de castigar las almas y se sentó tras su escritorio

-Persefone entro asotando la puerta- Hades -dijo enojada-

Que quieres -dijo revisando unos papeles-

Donde están mis hijas -dijo con cara preocupada- estoy preocupada

Dejo los papeles en el escritorio y la vio a los ojos- cuanto tiempo llevas buscandolas-

Llevo 5 horas buscándolas -dijo con orgullo- no las siento ni en los elíseos ni aquí

Pues se nota que te preocupan -dijo volviendo a agarrar los papeles-

Pues claro que me preocupan -dijo acercándose al escritorio-

Te preocupan tanto que apenas te das cuenta -dijo sin apartar la vista de los papeles-

A que te refieres -dijo extrañada-

Nuestras hijas llevan cuatro días en la superficie -dijo serio-

Las dejaste ir solas a la tierra estas hablando enserio -dijo sorprendida-

No están solas tengo espectros cuidándolas -dijo sin apartar la vista de los papeles-

Exactamente en que parte estan que hacen en la tierra cuando regresan y si no las cuidan bien y les pasa algo -dijo viéndolo fijamente-

-Hades dejo los papeles en la mesa y la vio con una mirada que a Persefone le dio miedo- para que quieres saber donde están y cuando regresan por que si por ti fuera no las hubieras dejado nacer aqui o siquiera embarazarte de cualquiera de ellas si mal no recuerdo a Maribel la abortaste en el momento que supiste que la esperabas y todas están vivas gracias a la protección que les puse

Eso paso por un accidente -dijo casi gritándole-

\- Hades golpeó la mesa con ambas manos- accidente mis bolas si no fuera porque me di cuenta a tiempo y a Thanatos que le pedi que me ayudara ella ni siquiera estaría viva -dijo gritándole-

Y me vas a recalcar eso siempre -dijo gritándole enojada-

Si lo are pero no frente a ellas no quiero que sufran mas de lo que ya sufren con tu desprecio el de tu madre y el de Zeus -le volvió a gritar-

No las desprecio -dijo en gritos-

A no entonces la forma en que las tratas es una forma diferente de cariño no pues que bonita forma de demostrarlo -dijo bajando un poco el tono de voz- te diré donde están de todos modos no podrás ir en un rato y no podrás salir o comunicarte con tu madre sin que yo me de cuenta estan en el santuario de Athena cuando regresan el fin de semana y si les llega a pasar algo los espectros que las estén cuidando no se las acabaran conmigo

Que hacen en el santuario -preguntó-

Te diré de todos modos ya no puedes hacer nada ellas están ahí para casarse con los caballeros dorados a cambio de un tratado de paz -dijo sentándose-

Las vas a casar sin mi permiso -preguntó enojada-

Como si te importaran pero bueno -dijo volviendo a revisar papeles-

Persefone se puso a pensar unos segundos

Si ya es todo lo que me querias decir retirate tengo muchas cosas que hacer -dijo parandose caminando a un estante y se puso a buscar-

Si ellas se casan les daras su libertad -porfin pregunto- no es así

Si tendrán mi libertad -dijo agarrando un sobre-

Y mi libertad también -preguntó con miedo-

No tienes tanta suerte a ti nunca y recalco nunca te dare tu libertad -dijo serio- ahora vete tengo mucho trabajo por hacer

Calabozos

Oye Minos -dijo Aiacos sentado en un rincón-

Que quieres -dijo caminando de un lado a otro-

Que aras cuando tengas que ver como se case con un dorado -dijo viéndolo fijamente-

No lo se no me gustaría ver que se casara con alguien que no ama -dijo viéndolo-

Como sabes que no lo ama -preguntó-

Porque lo se ella me lo demostró -dijo caminando-

Quieres decir que tu y ella ya lo hicieron -preguntó sorprendido-

NO -respondió escandalizado- no la eh tocado a lo que me refiero es que como 5 veces me pidió que hiciéramos formal nuestra relación pero yo siempre me negué el día que ustedes fueron al santuario con el señor Hades fue la ultima vez que me pidió que lo hiciéramos y me volví a negar al día siguiente ella bajo me dijo lo de la boda yo me enoje y le dije que porque no hizo nada para evitarlo y por primera vez en 6 años se enojo y me dio miedo

Te dio miedo una mujer es encerio -dijo riendose-

Pues si recuerda a el Sr Hades enojado -dijo serio- pues casi lo mismo por eso me dio miedo después de ese día no hable con ella hasta la noche en que la vi en el santuario

Que hubiera pasado si lo hubieras hecho con ella -dijo Aiacos viéndolo fijamente-

Yo pensé que lo peor que podría pasar seria una castracion pero viendo que por perderla y los castigos que pone no me quiero ni imaginar que clase de castigo me pondria

Santuario

Pasaron las horas empezó a obscurecer y todas subieron a los aposentos patriarcales

Fabiola no dejaba de ver a Seiya

La hija de Hades no deja de verme -dijo Seiya- sera que le gusto

No lo creo -dijo Hyoga- no creo que tenga tan malos gustos

Eres un bruto -dijo Seiya-

De repente se escucho un grito

Ya recuerdo de donde lo eh visto -dijo caminando donde estaba Seiya- tu fuiste el que lastimo a papa

Y no solo lastimaste a papa también a Thanatos -dijo Saya acercándose a Seiya-

* * *

Esta pregunta va principalmente para Lena: que cancion te gustaria esque tengo algo en mente pero necesito la letra si no tienes alguna la pondre yo y no se si te llegue a gustar la que yo escoja

Espero les aya gustado dejen reviews


	9. Problemas con Demeter

en este tampoco aparecen las hijas ya que son los problemas por la decision de casar a sus hijas y sus repercuciones en el olimpo

Problemas con Demeter

Seiya al ver que Fabiola y Saya se acercaban dio unos pasos hacia atrás  
Tu lastimaste muy feo a papa -dijo Fabiola sin dejar de caminar-  
Su recuperación tardo meses para estar bien al 100%  
Seiya al verlas tan cerca y sentir el peligro salio corriendo  
Que valientes caballeros tienes Athena -dijo Loli-  
Inframundo  
Hades seguía en su oficina estaba molesto después la conversación con Persefone y alguien tocó su puerta  
Adelante -dijo sin darle importancia quien era-  
Señor Hades -dijo Valentine entrando a su oficina-  
Que quieres no deberías haberte ido al santuario -dijo viendolo-  
Si señor pero el encargo de la señorita Lena y usted me dijo que viniera antes de irme al santuario -dijo Valentine viendo el suelo-  
Cierto -dijo revisando uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacando un cofre blanco adornado con rosas de diferentes colores menos amarillas por ser el color favorito de Demeter y Persefone- creo era este -dijo poniéndolo en el escritorio- llevaselo  
Si señor -dijo agarrando el cofre- con su permiso  
Olimpo  
Zeus -dijo Demeter entrando en la oficina de Zeus-  
Que quieres Demeter -dijo Zeus escondiendo unos papeles-  
Como es posible que lo ayas permitido -dijo acercándose al escritorio-  
Que mas quisiera yo haber podido hacer algo pero Hades tenía mucha razón en muchas cosas sobre todo en que Persefone no las quiere y que yo no quería saber nada de ellas -dijo viéndola fijamente-  
Y que dices que Athena acepto la propuesta de Hades -dijo Demeter enojada-  
Le dio donde mas necesitaba donde no se podía negar a hacerlo -dijo serio-  
Que le propuso a Athena -preguntó Demeter-  
La boda de todas a cambio de paz en la tierra y Athena siempre la a buscado por eso aceptó hacerlo -dijo tranquilo-  
Pero no hay forma de hacer algo -preguntó-  
Al parecer no ambos firmaron un contrato redactado por el mismo Hades -dijo sacando un folder negro- tengo una copia y la eh estado leyendo para ver si encuentro algo que pueda usar en su contra pero no encuentro nada -abrio el folder saco una hoja y se la dio- haber si tu puedes encontrar algo que podamos usar en su contra-  
-la leyó- creo ya se que podemos hacer  
Bueno has lo necesario -dijo guardando el folder-  
Creeme que lo are -salio del salón-  
Santuario de Athena  
Valentine había tomado su turno entregándole la caja a Lena y Kagaho ya se había ido  
Paso una noche tranquila a la mañana siguiente todas despertaron temprano como siempre y se estaban arreglando cuando sintieron un cosmos familiar  
Valentine también lo había sentido y sabia perfectamente bien de quien era sabia que tenía que ir por Hades pero si lo hacia iba a descuidar a las hijas y si les pasaba algo mientras el iba por Hades podría ponerle el mismo castigo que a Minos y Aiacos pero si no iba por el ellas podrían correr peligro y faltaban 2 horas para que llegara su relevo  
Después de unos segundos pensado decidió ir por Hades y pedirle a las hijas que mientras llegara se encerraran y no salieran hasta que Hades llegara y creo un portal  
Inframundo  
Valentine apareció frente a Radamantys que solo traía una toalla en la cintura arreglandose  
Que rayos haces aquí -dijo enojado- deberías estar cuidando de las hijas del Sr. Hades  
Lo se pero Demeter esta en el santuario -dijo intranquilo-  
Regresa al santuario yo iré por Hades -dijo llamando a su sapuri-  
Valentine creo un portal de regreso al santuario y Radamantys fue a la oficina de Hades y toco la puerta  
Hades revisaba un archivo cuando escuchó la puerta y lo dejó pasar  
Que sucede Radamantys -dijo dándole una vista rapida-  
Disculpe que venga a interrumpirlo tan temprano pero nos llegó el informe que la señora Demeter esta en el santuario -dijo serio-  
Siempre metiéndose en donde no le llaman -dijo parándose furioso- Kagaho  
Si señor -dijo entrando a la oficina de Hades-  
Vendrán conmigo al santuario -diciendo esto creó un portal desapareciendo del lugar  
Santuario  
Que te trae por aquí Demeter -dijo Saori sentada en su trono-  
Pues verás Athena me acabo de enterar que las hijas de Hades se encuentran aqui -dijo Demeter viendola-  
En efecto ellas se encuentran aquí sucede algo malo -contestó Saori sería-  
A decir verdad si ellas...  
Que rayos haces aquí -preguto Hades atrás de ella y dándoles una seña los espectros para que fueran con sus hijas-  
Hades que haces aquí -pregunto Saori-  
Demeter que rayos haces metiéndote donde no te llaman -dijo enojado-  
Puede que no me llamen pero si es de mi importancia -dijo viéndolo fijamente- son mis nietas  
Y eso que desde cuando te interesa si están bien o no -dijo con una mirada desafiante-  
Como bien sabes no me interesan ellas solo Persefone y mis 4 querubines -dijo viéndolo de la misma manera- ella no es feliz a tu lado y por lo mismo yo me encargare de que ellas tampoco lo sean  
Y que piensas hacer Athena y yo firmamos un contrato escrito por mi sobre la boda y tu no puedes hacer nada -dijo señalandola-  
Claro que puedo -dijo sacando el contrato- hasta donde se ellas son diosas y recuerdo bien que Zeus prohibió a los dioses estar con humanos en relaciones amorosas ya que no quiere mas semidioses -dijo viéndolo muy seria-  
-Hades se río de tal forma que tanto a Demeter y Athena les dio miedo- lamento decirte esto pero ellas no entran en lo que diga Zeus ya que el en persona las desterró del Olimpo así que lo que el diga en ellas no aplica ya que están bajo mis leyes  
Aparte ellas no pueden estar en la tierra por lo mismo que Zeus las desterró -dijo señalandolo-  
-Hades rolo los ojos fastidiado- el destierro solo aplica en el Olimpo en la tierra no así que mientras tengan mi protección ni el mismo Zeus podrá venir a dañarlas así que te agradecería que te fueras porque para ti si aplica no irrumpir en un santuario sin el aviso previo  
Demeter desapareció furiosa su plan no había funcionado no contaba con la aparición de Hades  
Encerio que ansias de molestar -dijo tocándose el puente de la nariz-  
Yo no sabia cuales eran sus intenciones -dijo viendo a Hades-  
Lo se Athena conozco a mi Hermana -dijo cerrando los ojos- aparte sabía que harían algo pero no pensé que tan pronto mandare otro espectro para cuidarlas en lo que pienzo que hacer  
No quieres pasar a verlas -preguntó Saori  
No soporto el olor de Demeter y esta impregnado en todo el santuario mañana mandare por ellas -dio un par de pasos- espectros  
-Los 3 llegaron corriendo y se arrodillaron- si señor  
Radamantys quedate a cuidarlas y ustedes dos vengan conmigo mandare a otro espectro por el momento -creó un portal y desaparecieron-

espero les aya gustado y como saben hace pocos capitulos es diciembre casi enero que dia les guataria que fueran sus cumpleaños lamentablemente no se podra todo el año solo otoño e invierno que seria del 23 de septiembre al 20 de marzo espero sus respuestas


	10. Una Tarde Tranquila

**perdon por la tardanza pero demasiados problemas en la escuela y no puedo escribir tanto como quisiera espero les guste**

Una Tarde Tranquila

Las hijas habían podido salir a desayunar después que Radamantys les diera oportunidad de salir en cuanto les dijo que Demeter se había ido después que desayunaran llego Queen  
Saori no quiso comentar nada de lo ocurrido y planearon un día donde conocerían el recinto femenino  
Sagitario  
Aioros acababa de limpiar su templo después de 3 días por fin había terminado así que estaba en el techo del templo descanzando un poco cuando Aioria lo llamo  
Que paso -preguntó asomando la cabeza-  
El patriarca nos mando a llamar -dijo tapándose un poco el sol-  
De acuerdo -de un brinco se bajo del techo- no sabes para que  
No lo se pero solo nos mando a llamar a nosotros -dijo tranquilo-  
Ambos entraron al templo hasta llegar al pedastal donde tenia la armadura  
Aioros llamo a su armadura y una pieza tiro un ladrillo y callo a los pies de Aioria  
-Aioria agarro el ladrillo- con tu limpieza a fondo ya safaste los ladrillos-  
Después lo pongo vamos a ver que quiere el patriarca dejalo por ahí -dijo Aioros dirigiéndose a la salida del templo  
Aioria dejo el ladrillo en el suelo y salió con Aioros  
Recinto femenino  
Las amazonas habían recibido bien a las hijas estaban dentro de la sala común por amenaza de Shaina Shaka Aldebaran y Douko se quedaron en los limites del recinto mientras Radamantys y Queen custodiaban la puerta de la sala común  
No entiendo porque Hades mando a otro espectro -dijo Aldebran sentado en un roca-  
Porque en la mañana se sintió un enorme cosmos y después de un rato apareció el de Hades -dijo Shaka en posición de loto en otra roca- a lo mejor fue un dios  
Si es así tendría sentido -dijo Douko acostado al pie de un árbol-  
Porque -preguntó Aldebaran-  
Recuerden que ellas dieron a entender que ni su madre Zeus y Demeter las quieren y a lo mejor algúno que otro dios posiblemente fue alguno de esos tres dioses -dijo Douko-  
Es mas seguro que Demeter o Zeus es Diciembre y por lo tanto Invierno así que Persefone esta en el inframundo -dijo Shaka-  
Pero si es eso creen que aya problema con Poseidon -pregunto Alde-  
Porque -preguntó Shaka-  
Porque el junto sus marinas vendrán la segunda semana de Marzo y se quedaran mínimo 5 días y quien sabe si aya problema si las ve aqui -dijo Aldebaran-  
También esta programada la llegada de Hefestos para la última semana de enero -dijo Shaka-  
Cierto -dijo Douko- no había pensado en eso creo seria conveniente hablar con Athena al respecto  
Recinto femenino  
June había hecho te y los estaba sirviendo para entregarlos  
Y ustedes son las únicas mujeres aqui -preguntó Azura-  
Si -dijo Marin-  
Y porque usan máscara a diferencia de las que están aya arriba -pregunto Loli-  
Porque nosotras somos amazonas y ellas son donsellas -contestó June mientras servía a el te-  
Y que diferencia de rango hay o que -preguntó Misaki-  
Que nosotras somos guerreras y ellas son entrenadas para ayudar a Athena en cualquier cosa que necesite -dijo Shaina-  
Como en que están entrenadas -preguntó Saskia-  
En musica arte etiqueta cocina manualidades idiomas y claro manejo del cosmos pero a ellas solo les dan las bases -dijo Shaina-  
Eso no es difícil papa también nos enseño todo eso más moda historia cultura general arreglos florales cortes de cabello peinados maquillaje costura diseño de interiores danza fotografia defensa personal un poco de medicina y el manejo del inframundo -dijo Elena- claro esta que cada una nos quisimos enfocar mas en alguna en especifico y papa no puso oposición  
Todas tenemos las bases de todos los temas pero algunas tenemos mas conocimientos de algún tema en especifico -dijo Rey- y cada semana nos deja leer un libro diferente a cada una y nos pide un resumen cada lunes a primera hora hayamos o no terminado el libro y ese mismo día en la noche nos da respuesta buena o mala junto al titulo del libro de la semana y si hay alguna falta de ortografía la escribe bien y nos la pone a repetir 2000 veces  
Valla y las donsellas se quejan que tienen muchas cosas que aprender -dijo Geist-  
Y como les enseñó todos esos temas -preguntó June-  
Papa le pedía o amenazaba a ciertos dioses que lo hiciera -dijo Asthritr tomando te-  
Como por ejemplo -preguntó Marin-  
Hefestos nos enseño manualidades Afrodita moda corte de cabello peinados y maquillaje Ares defenza personal Asclepio médicina Poseidon etiqueta -dijo Saya-  
Y practicaban entre ustedes o como -preguntó Geist-  
No papa le pedía a alguien hacerlo depende de que necesitaramos -dijo Lena- por ejemplo en el corte de cabello o peinados lo hacían las Musas o incluso Pandora y en defenza eran skeletons espectros aveces Hipnos Thanatos y los dioses del sueño  
Apoco Pandora se dejaba cortar el cabello -preguntó Shaina-  
Pues aunque no quisiera papa la obligaba de hecho ella fue la primera víctima de Maribel -dijo Fabiola riendo-  
Eso no es gracioso -dijo Maribel- a mi no me gusta esas cosas  
Claro que lo es -dijo Misaki- la cara que puso Pandora cuando se vio al espejo fue el asme reír de todo el inframundo  
Después de eso todas tenían miedo que les fuera a tocar ella -dijo Einhart-  
Y si salían lastimadas en las clases de defenza personal -preguntó Geist-  
Papa siempre estaba en esas clases y veía a detalle si eran accidentes o intencional y daba su criterio en su oficina -dijo Maribel- siempre fueron accidentes así que no pasaba de una llamada de atención diciéndoles que tuvieran cuidado  
Pasaron un día tranquilo platicando con las amazonas en la noche regresaron a sus habitaciones llegando Kagaho junto a Myu  
Paso una noche tranquila y a la mañana siguiente muy temprano llego un carruaje jalado por esqueletos de caballos  
Las hijas subieron al carruaje desapareciendo a los pocos metros  
Inframundo  
El carruaje llego a los Campos Elíseos siendo recibidas por Hypnos y Thanatos

 **Espero les aya gustado de las habilidades que di pueden escoge que mas les gusten asi como las que no les gusten para darme una mejor idea de que podrian hacer en el Santuario y tener algo con lo cual puedan acercarse a los dorados o podrian darme alguna que no aya mencionado**

 **dejen Reviews**


	11. De Regreso al inframundo

**Un poco tarde y pero hace una semana fue semana de evaluacion y fue final de cuatrimestre por lo tanto fue un poco mas pesado en verdad siento mucho espero les guste**

 _De Regreso al Inframundo_

Hypnos y Thanatos recibieron a las hijas muy tranquilos  
Su papa las espera para desayunar -dijo Hypnos ayudandeles a bajar-  
Y que tal les fue en la tierra -pregunto Thanatos-  
Bastante tranquilo -dijo Loli bajando-  
Que bueno que se distrajeron un poco vallan a desayunar al rato las vemos -dijeron ambos-  
Fueron a desayunar  
Oye papa a que fue Demeter al santuario -pregunto Asthirth cortando un pedazo de pan francés-  
No lo se creo tenia que hablar con Athena -dijo bebiendo de su copa-  
Y entonces porque fuiste tu -pregunto Lena-  
Porque la conosco y no quiero que les haga daño saben que ustedes son muy importantes para mi -dijo dejando la copa en la mesa- y cuentenme que compraron con el dinero que les mande  
Muchas cosas y por fin pudimos poner en práctica lo que Afrodita nos enseño -dijo Sam-  
Que bueno vallan a descanzar en lo que yo revisó unos asuntos en el inframundo y nos vemos en un rato para que me platiquen con mas detalle lo hicieron estos días -dijo parandose-  
Calabozos  
Aiacos y Minos estaban sentados en el piso platicando  
Se supone que hoy regresan las hijas del Sr. Hades -dijo Aiacos tranquilo-  
Se supone pero no me gustaría que Maribel viniera para acá -dijo viendo la pared  
Porque -pregunto viéndolo-  
Porque no estoy en mi mejor momento y técnicamente estoy en problemas por su culpa -dijo dando una ligera mirada hacia el- aparte que apesto peor que Niobe  
Pero no solo es por ella también por Misia aparte creo que tienen mucho por hablar ustedes dos -dijo tranquilo- y para que huelas peor que el eso si esta muy cabron  
Pero creo hasta después de estos 30 días la veré y para esa fecha ya no tendré gemelos -dijo tranquilo- pero tu no te quedas atrás hueles igual que yo -sonrió por primera vez en días-  
Ambos voltearon hacia la reja cuando escucharon que se abría pero mas tardaron en voltear cuando Maribel estaba abrazando a Minos  
Lo siento mucho no pensé que mi papa te fuera a castigar así -dijo aferrándose mas a el-  
Maribel -dijo en un tono bajo- no te preocupes solo son unos cuantos golpes  
Maribel lo vio a los ojos dejando ver unas lagrimas vio a Minos con mas detenimiento y solo traía un pantalón el torso desnudo y sin zapatos  
No llores los golpes son algo que se quitaran poco a poco aunque ahorita no pueda hacer nada con ellos -dijo limpiandole las lágrimas con la mano-  
-Maribel desvío la mirada hacia Aiacos que ya se había volteado para no verlos después agarro la mano de Minos y la vio detenidamente- estas muy lastimado -se la puso en la mejilla- lo siento mucho hablaré con mi papa para que les quite el castigo o se los disminuya dejame ver tu espalda  
-Minos suspiro se dio la vuelta y Maribel paso la mano por la espalda a lo que Minos se quejo- estas heridas están muy mal muchas están muy profundas y otras ya se están empezando a infectar hablare lo mas pronto posible con mi papa  
Se escuchó la campana y Minos alejó a Maribel llegaron las monjas llevandose a Minos y Aiacos  
Vez te dije que ustedes tenían mucho de que hablar -dijo Aiacos caminando-  
Nunca la había visto llorar creó enserio lo siente -dijo viendo disimuladamente como ella se iba-  
Y tu te tienes que disculpar por comportarte como un idiota -dijo serio- ellas tambien tienen que obedecer las ordenes del Sr Hades les guste o no  
Creo tienes razón ya veré como me disculpo con ella -dijo tranquilo-  
Campos Elíseos  
Saya caminaba rumbo a un edificio fijándose que nadie la viera se abrió la puerta y entro tranquila  
Te extrañe -dijo Thanatos abrazándola-  
Yo también te extrañe -dijo correspondiendo el abrazo- gracias por el collar  
Que bueno que te gusto es único le pedí a Hefestos que lo hiciera -dijo dándole un beso en la frente-  
Te amo -dijo besando sus labios-  
Yo también mi pequeña -correspondió el beso durando un par de minutos-  
Otra parte de los Campos Eliseos  
Misia hasta que te encuentro -dijo Maribel caminando hacia ella-  
Estas bien te vez muy alterada -pregunto tranquila-  
Necesito que me ayudes a hablar con papa -dijo recuperando el aliento-  
Ahora que hiciste para que quieras que te ayude a hablar con papa -preguntó extrañada-  
Aunque no lo creas ahora no hice nada -dijo sentandose a su lado- pero recuerdas el lunes que nos salimos de nuestras habitaciones  
Si donde conoci a mi pequeño amigo Kiki -dijo sonriendo-  
Pues de ese dia papa castigo a Grifo y Garuda y se me hace injusta la razon por la que los castigo porque solo queriamos conocer un poco el santuario aparte que todo estaba tranquilo -dijo tratando de calmar su nerviosismo-  
Talvez tienes razon papa no debio castigarlos y sabes cuales fueron sus castigos -dijo viendola-  
1000 azotes en la espalda 100 en manos y pies mas 100 azotes durante un mes -dijo bajando un poco la cabeza-  
Eso es poco castigo para lo que papa siempre suele dar pero vamos si son injustos sus castigos -dijo parandose- pero tendremos que esperar una hora ahorita debe estar torturando las almas del zotano  
Gracias -dijo parándose-  
Mientras hay que pensar bien que le vamos a decir -dijo tranquila-  
Si -contestó tranquila-  
Inframundo  
Ptolomea  
Estas segura de esto -dijo Kagaho inseguro-  
Claro nadie viene aqui sin la previa invitación de los jueces y Grifo esta castigado asi que no nos descubrirá -dijo Einhart jalandolo hacia el interior de Ptolomea- de todos modos no vamos a hacer nada malo  
Pero si el Sr. Hades siente que estamos juntos -dijo preocupado-  
Ya deja de preocuparte si antes lo haciamos en Giudecca y era mas peligroso -dijo robandole un beso y cerrando la puerta

 **Espero les aya gustado y de nuevo perdon por la tardanza espero poder actualizar con mas frecuencia  
Como les gustaria que se acercaran a sus futuros "maridos"**


	12. Ayudando Espectros

Un poco tardado pero ya esta aqui pero mi musa no ayudaba mucho

* * *

Santuario

Bien hora de arreglar el pedestal -dijo Aioros con unos utensilios para poner el ladrillo-

Se puso a revisar uno por uno para arreglar todos los que estuvieran flojos sacando cerca de 10 ladrillos

Que extraño porque habrán tantos flojos -se dijo a si mismo- parece que alguien quería esconder algo ¿que abra ahi? -dijo agarrando la lampara que estaba en sus herramientas-

Alumbro el hueco alcanzando a ver algo dentro sacando con algo de dificultad el objeto en su interior y soplando el poco polvo que tenia encima

Sisifo -dijo leyendo el texto grabado en una caja de madera de tamaño mediano con una extraña cerradura-

Aioros -grito Aioria entrando junto con Mu-

Que sucede -volteo a ellos con la caja en las manos-

Veniamos a preguntarte si quierias ir al pueblo con nosotros -dijo Mu viendo los ladrillos-

Que no se supone que ivas a poner un ladrillo no quitar todos -dijo viendolo como recriminandolo-

Es que pense que era mejor poner bien todos los que estuvieran sueltos pero encontre esta caja -dijo estirandola un poco-

estaba escondida dentro? -pregunto Mu viendo la caja-

Y tiene escrito el nombre del antiguo caballero de Sagitario tambien tiene una cerradura algo extraña -dijo dandole la caja a Mu-

Y la pienzas volver a meter ahi -dijo Aioria señalando el hoyo-

Por el momento pondre los ladrillos solos y se la llevare a Shion y depende de lo que me diga veré que are -dijo tranquilo-

Esta caja la hizo Shion -dijo entregandole la caja- le podrías preguntar como se abre

Le preguntare en la semana -dijo tranquilo- y a que iran al pueblo

Vamos a comprar unas cosas vienés? -preguntó Aioria-

Adelantensen en lo que pongo los ladrillos y guardo la caja -dijo acomodando unos ladrillos-

Bueno te esperamos en la salida del santuario -dijo Mu acercandose a la salida-

Inframundo

Calabozos

Minos y Aiacos estaban sentados en un rincón platicando cuando la reja se abrió y ambos voltearon a ver quien era y Fabiola estaba parada frente a Aiacos

Que haces aqui -preguntó Aiacos un poco sorprendido-

Me acabó de enterar que estabas castigado -dijo hincándose- se me hizo raro no verte pero pensé que papá te habia mandado a alguna misión

Y como fue que te enteraste que estaba castigado -preguntó Aiacos-

Oí a Misia y Maribel hablando de que iban a hablar con papá sobre sus castigos -dijo agarrandole las manos y alzó un poco su cosmos-

No Fabiola si el Sr. Hades te siente aqui te va a regañar -dijo quitándole las manos-

No me importa -dijo volviendo a agarrarlas-

Si el ve que ya no tengo las heridas me va a ir peor -dijo poniendo sus manos encima de las de ella- no lo hagas

Esta bien pero en cuanto salgas me dejaras curarte -dijo seria-

Claro -dijo agarrando sus manos- pero por favor vete no quiero que tu papá se entere que estas aqui si mal no recuerdo el único lugar que les prohibió entrar fue aqui y si se entera te puede castigar y no quiero eso

De acuerdo pero en cuanto salgas de aqui prometeme que me buscarás -dijo dándole un corto beso-

Eso aré te lo prometo -dijo dándole un beso en la frente-

Fabiola salio lo mas rapido que pudo

Pensé que el unico que desafiaba las ordenes del Sr. Hades era yo -dijo Minos sonriendo-

Callate -dijo un poco sonrojado- aparte ella y yo llevamos relativamente poco a comparacion de ti

Que son 5 años casi 6 -dijo sonriendo- aparte si dependiera de su comida creó moriría por intoxicación

Que mala onda pero tienes razón la última vez que probé su comida y resulte enfermo por cerca de una semana -dijo recordando esa terrible semana-

Se que se esfuerza pero tiene otras cosas con las cuales compensa su cocina -dijo cruzando los brazos- pero ella no era el tema cuanto llevas con ella

Casi dos años -dijo haciendo cuentas- pero tambien da sus buenos fregadazos

No me digas que eres el novio sumiso que sufre violencia en el noviazgo -dijo en tono burlón-

No seas bruto que también te dio tus buenos fregadazos cuando Ares les enseñó defenza persona -dijo acostandose en el piso-

Cierto -dijo parándose-

Oficina de Hades

Alguien toco la puerta

Adelante -dijo Hades-

Maribel y Misia entraron con la frente en alto

Que sucede -dijo quitando todos sus papeles para ponerles atención-

Pues veras queremos hablar sobre le castigó que les pusiste a dos de tus jueces -dijo Misia sentándose-

Y como saben que estan castigados -dijo poniendo sus manos en el escritorio-

Lo oímos de casualidad cuando estabamos en el Santuario -dijo Maribel disimulando su nerviosismo-

Pasaron cerca de una hora hablando al respecto

Bien en parte tienen razón asi que lo pensaré -dijo parándose- Misia necesitó hablar con Maribel en privado podrías dejarnos

Claro papá -dijo parándose y saliendo en silencio-

-cuando la sintio un poco lejos hablo- cual fue la primera regla cuando les di permiso de bajar al inframundo -dijo serio-

Que no teníamos permiso de bajar a los calabozos -dijo bajando un poco la cabeza-

Entonces porque me desobedeces -dijo sentándose a su lado-

Porque me dio curiosidad saber porque nos negaste el acceso ahi -dijo bajando un poco la mirada-

Y sabes que por tu curiosidad serás castigada verdad -dijo Hades tranquilo-

Si papá -dijo con la cabeza baja-

Sabes que estoy encontra de los castigos físicos asi que no podras salir de los Campos Eliseos durante 3 meses durante tu estadía en el inframundo -dijo viendola a los ojos y me entregarás tu estuche de dibujo junto al de pintura por el mismo tiempo

Maribel abrió la boca pero no salio ningún sonido de su boca -de acuerdo papá-

Bien puedes retirarte -dijo parándose y poniéndose tras su escritorio-

Maribel se paro y salió

Pandora -dijo revisando unos papeles-

Si señor -dijo entrando con una charola con una tetera con una taza-

Quiero que traigas a Minos y Aiacos -dijo abriendo un folder-

Enseguida señor -dejo la charola en la mesa y salio-

* * *

Espero les aya gustado les les pienzo bajar el castigo y me gustaria que me ayudaran a escojer uno adecuado porque creo que despues de una castracion cualquiera es leve

Otra cosa no digo que todas vallan a ser castigas pero para ustedes cual seria un mal castigo y como aclare no seran fisicos la que si me urge como tal es de Fabiola ya que tambien rompio la principal regla de Hades

Dejen reviews


	13. Platica de Medio dia

Notas:

ya esta aquí por fin una actualización espero les guste tarde un poco pero mi Musa no me dejaba avanzar la muy floja no queria trabajar alguien me podria dar algunos Tips para ponerlas a trabajar

* * *

Inframundo

Alguien toco la puerta de la oficina de Hades

Adelante -dijo Hades frente a su escritorio-

-Pandora entró con Minos y Aiacos varios pasos atrás- aquí están señor

Bien Pandora veté quiero hablar con ellos en privado -dijo sin moverse-

Pandora hizo reverencia y salió en silencio mientras ambos se arrodillaron

-Hades se paró- al parecer alguien vino para abogar por ustedes no sé porque pero lo hicieron -camino frente a ellos-

Ambos bajaron la cabeza

Así que dieron puntos validos por lo tanto les bajaré a su sentencia la pensare bien pero por el momento seguirán con la misma sentencia y mañana en la noche les dictaré la nueva de acuerdo

Si señor -dijeron ambos-

Por cierto que hacían Maribel y Fabiola con ustedes

No señor solo bajaron pero no dijeron nada -dijo Aiacos sin mover la cabeza-

Bueno como sea -dijo acercándose a su silla- Maribel ya está castigada y en cuánto vea a Fabiola le  
pasará lo mismo -trono los dedos y una monja apareció- llévatelos a los calabozos del sótano-

La monja solo movió la cabeza y los tres salieron

Hades se dedicó a escribir todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí

Hora del almuerzo

Comedor de los Campos Elíseos

Hades esperaba sentado a que sus hijas llegaran

Poco a poco fueron llegando y sentándose en sus respectivos lugares

Y la ropa que compraron la dejaron en el santuario -dijo Hades tranquilo-

Pues sí y más con toda la ropa que tenemos aquí -dijo Loli comiendo-

Por cierto -dijo viéndolas- esta semana no leyeron

Pero no nos diste títulos -dijo Lena-

No las estoy culpando -dijo comiendo- sé que esta semana fue más pesada por su ida al Santuario pero cambiaremos un poco el protocolo de las lecturas

Como será ahora -preguntó Cybile-

Sus reportes serán entregados los sábados en cuanto lleguen y las observaciones las daré ese día en la noche y el domingo con calma buscaran el libro -dijo bebiendo de su copa- tendrán el mismo tiempo lo único es el cambio de día entrega alguna opinión al respecto

Pero que no tu día mas ocupado son los Sábados -pregunto Rey comiendo-

No importa lo puedo cambiar para otro día para poder pasar tiempo con ustedes y seguir dándoles la educación que les eh dado hasta ahora -dejo su copa en la mesa- aparte que are un par de modificaciones a su estancia

Nos quitarás los anillos -preguntó Saya-

No esos anillos aparte de darme cuanta en el momento que pierdan su pureza son de protección -dijo  
Hades agarrando sus cubiertos-

Protección contra quien -preguntó Azura-

Ustedes son blanco fácil para Zeus son su debilidad y los anillos las protegerán de cualquier intento por seducirlas -dijo partiendo su carne- y de todos los dioses del Olimpo

Pero tú crees que quiera hacer eso -preguntó Sam-

Si de hecho me ofreció un pasé libre en el Olimpo a voluntad a cambió de su pureza -dijo tranquilo- por supuesto me negué y se enojo

Va a sonar muy tonto pero porque -preguntó Elena-

Simple -dijo viéndola- porque ustedes ya han sufrido suficiente por las tonterías de Zeus y tienen el derecho de elegir cuando dónde y con quien perder esa pureza por eso no establecí una regla que tengan un hijo en cierto tiempo para que ustedes decidan eso

Y si no es con nuestro respectivo esposo -preguntó Maribel-

Eso sería promiscuidad y saben que odio eso -dijo tranquilo- y me demostrarían que aprendieron cosas que no de Afrodita y de su madre por cierto respecto a sus bodas les gustaría que contrate a alguien para organizarla o ustedes lo hacen -preguntó bebiendo- obviamente será aquí en los Campos Elíseos

* * *

Notas finales:

como dice la ultima pregunta les gustaria participar en la organizacion y que detalles les gustaria para ese gran dia obio son muchas asi que conjunataria todas las ideas para una sola pero con las clases antes mencionadas podrian dedicarse a algo en especifico

y que modificaciones les gustaria durante su estancia en el inframundo incluyendo su proteccion


	14. Nuevas Reglas

ya por fin el respectivo capitulo espero les guste

* * *

 **Nuevas Reglas**

El día paso tranquilo les dio el nombre de su respectivo libro y el día siguiente fue igual

En la noche Hades mando a llamar a Minos y Aiacos

Bien eh pensado seriamente sus castigos -dijo viendo unos papeles de su escritorio- dejare los castigos físicos y tendrán de otro tipo -estiro la mano y les dio unos folders- lean y firmen en la hoja de atrás-

Ambos tardaron un poco en leer, firmaron y pusieron los folders en el escritorio

Bien con eso regresaran a sus respectivos lugares a partir de mañana así que cuidaran a mis hijas y espero que no se pierdan -dijo agarrando los folders- Radamanthys

Si señor -dijo entrando-

-Hades abrió un cajón, saco 3 folders y se los dio- esas son las nuevas reglas con respecto a la seguridad en el Santuario

Sr. Hades no entiendo la regla 5 -dijo Minos-

A con respecto a esa -saco del cajón una caja del tamaño de su mano- cuando haya una emergencia abrirán esta caja -la abrió y salió un hada- y cuando me refiero a emergencia es que un dios del Olimpo este en el Santuario alguna otra duda

Yo -dijo Aiacos- cuanto tiempo dejamos que estén a solas con los caballeros

Buena pregunta en público el necesario y en privado con cinco minutos será suficiente -dijo dándole una caja a Aiacos- en esa caja hay un anillo que se pasaran en el cambio de turno

Y cuál es su función -pregunto Radamanthys-

Les avisara cuando estén a punto de perder su pureza para que puedan actuar a tiempo -dijo sentándose- no importa que puedan llegar a ver a mis hijas en una situación incómoda ustedes ya tienen mi permiso retírense y Aiacos te quiero a primera hora para que las lleves al Santuario y le entregarás esto a Athena -dijo estirando un sobré-

Si señor -agarro el sobre y los 3 salieron

A la mañana siguiente los tres jueces llegaron a Guidecca y esperaban a las hijas para poder irse junto al carruaje en el que habían llegado tanto Minos como Aiacos tenían unas ojeras un poco pronunciadas

Que les pasa a ustedes que no durmieron bien o que -preguntó Radamanthys-

Pues más o menos más tardaba en dormir que en lo que me despertaba -dijo Aiacos sacando un bostezo-

Y yo me desperté 8 veces en el transcurso de la noche -dijo estirándose-

Creo dormían mejor en el calabozo -dijo Radamanthys viéndolos-

Pues si era incomodo pero si podíamos descansar -dijo Aiacos- pero la verdad prefiero este castigo al anterior  
Aparte que prefiero no dormir bien durante un mes a no tener gemelos -dijo Minos

A los pocos minutos llegaron las hijas y se subieron al carruaje mientras los jueces hacían reverencia  
Santuario

Saori esperaba tranquila a que las hijas llegaran

Aries

Camus y Kanon estaban con Mu poniéndose al día con los últimos detalles

Mu podemos pasar -dijo una voz de mujer-

Mu junto a Camus y Kanon se acercaron a la entrada

Sara sabes que no es necesario que pidas permiso -le dijo tranquilo a una chica poco alta, de cabello en capas ondulado arriba de los hombros castaño oscuro casi rojizo, de ojos cafés y piel bronceada con una pequeña maleta de rueditas-

Hola Mu perdón es que debemos ser así con todos y después de nuestra ausencia durante una semana se nos hizo justo pedir permiso -dijo otra chica de cabello lacio color rojizo con tonalidades rubias sobre todo en las puntas flequillo al costado, ojos grandes y negros Piel blanca de una estatura 1,53 pechos un poco grandes, cuerpo menudo y curvilíneo, rostro angelical y aniñado con una pequeña mochila a un costado

No te preocupes por eso Tania -dijo Kanon con una coqueta sonrisa-

Como les fue en navidad -preguntó Camus tranquilo-

Pues bien ahora es turno que las otras chicas disfruten de su semana por eso decidimos llegar temprano -dijo Sara

Pues son las primeras en llegar -dijo Mu con una pequeña sonrisa-

SARA -grito Kiki abrazando sus piernas-

Como te portaste -dijo poniéndose a su altura-

Pues bien si no me crees pregúntale a mi maestro -dijo sonriendo-

Pues si es así te mereces un premió -dijo abriendo una maleta y dándole una pequeña bolsa con dulces-

Gracias Sara -se echó a correr hacia la entrada-

No te comas todos o te dolerá el estómago -grito Mu-

No maestro -grito Kiki que tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta y choco contra Misia que por suerte para el no cayeron ni Aiacos actuó tan impulsivo como Kagaho-

Todas las hijas empezaron a caminar dejando a Misia con Kiki

Hola Kiki -dijo Misia con una sonrisa-

Hola Misia -sonrió Kiki- que tal viaje

Bastante tranquilo te traje algo espero te guste -dijo metiendo su mano a su bolso-

No debiste molestarte -dijo con la mano atrás de la cabeza-

No es molestia tú fuiste mi primer amigo aquí -dijo sacando una caja de chocolates que se veían muy finos- toma

Kiki los agarro con pena

Perdón que la moleste señorita pero su padre dijo que vendría a hablar con Athena y quería que todas estuvieran presentes -dijo Aiacos serio-

Perdón Aiacos nos vemos Kiki -empezó a caminar-

Quienes son ellas -preguntó Sara viendo a las hijas-

Son las hijas de Hades -dijo Mu tranquilo-

Y que hacen aquí -preguntó Tania-

Larga historia si suben rápido las chicas les explicarán -dijo Camus-

Bueno vámonos Tania para que se puedan ir temprano las demás -dijo Sara-

Ambas subieron las escaleras después de un rato llegaron frente a Athena saludándolas con una sonrisa

Después de unos minutos llegaron los 12 dorados y Kanon

Segundos después Hades se hizo presente

Athena decidí cambiar un par de cosas durante la estancia de mis hijas aquí

1\. En lugar de pasar un mes en tu templo pasaran solo 2 semanas  
2\. Tus guerreros tendrán que acomodar horarios para que aunque sea uno estén cuidando las 24 horas del día a mis hijas  
3\. Solo podrán actuar con violencia en caso de ser necesario  
4\. En caso de alguna quiera ir a algún lado dará avisó a el juez en turno  
5\. En caso de emergencia me avisaran sin abandonar su puesto

Son todas Athena -dijo tranquilo-

Con emergencia a que te refieres -pregunto Saori-  
A que algún dios venga aquí -dijo viendo hacia sus hijas-

Pero están programadas las visitas de Hefestos y Poseidón no las puedo atrasar -dijo Saori-

Por ellos no hay problema ambos las quieren -dijo serio- cuando me refiero a dios lo digo por Zeus, Deméter, Perséfone y Ares

Y como le avisaran sin dejar su lugar -preguntó Shion-

Ya les expliqué a ellos -dijo Hades sin darle importancia- bueno tengo cosas que hacer las espero el fin de semana y también espero sus reportes de esta semana -dijo serio, abrió un portal y desapareció

* * *

espero aya sido de su agrado en el pasado cometi un error y les pregunte que cosas cambiarian en el inframundo y era en el santuario aparte de las que di cual les pareceria un buen cambio


	15. Aries

perdón por la tardanza pero estuve muy ocupada porque en menos de una semana termino la universidad y me tienen con trabajos y todo eso así que no le pude avanzar mucho que digamos pero más vale tarde que nunca

Aries

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Hades modificó las reglas y como había dicho estaban como cada lunes en la mañana paradas frente al templo de Aries

Pasen -dijo Mu caminando con su armadura-

Todas caminaron unas tímidas y otras un poco más aventadas

Mu tengo una duda -dijo Rey viendo su alrededor-

¿Cual? -pregunto tranquilo-

Donde vamos a dormir -dijo sería-

Pues -se quedó callado unos segundos- pues vengan conmigo - camino hacia la parte secreta del templo- en cada templo solo hay 2 habitaciones - dijo tranquilo-

Solo 2 habitaciones -grito más de una-

Y crees que dormiremos contigo - dijo Misaki indignada-

Nunca pensé eso -dijo serio- una habitación es de Kiki mi aprendiz pero le pedí al patriarca que le permitiera quedarse unos días con el así que tienen 2 habitaciones en las cuales se pueden acomodar las 14 - dijo abriendo una puerta-

Y dónde dormirás tu -preguntó Saya-

Tengo un sillón bastante cómodo - dijo sin ningún tono de voz - esta es una de las habitaciones-

Todas se asomaron y se sorprendieron al ver que aunque era un lugar amplio solo contaba con una cama un poco más grande qué la matrimonial 2 buros y un closet

En la cama caben 3 si nos apretamos un poco - dijo Azura- dónde dormirán las demás

Pues tengo unas colchonetas pero no sé cómo se quieran acomodar el otro cuarto es igual - dijo  
tranquilo- la otra habitación es la de enfrente buscaré las colchonetas para ir las acomodando - camino por el pasillo-

Enserio papá quiere que vivamos de ésta manera por seis meses -dijo Loli con desdén-

Pues hasta que sepamos exactamente porque nos quiere casar no podremos hacer nada -dijo Elena-

Pero algunos de ellos son atractivos - dijo Lena sería-

Pues si están uno que otro pero que tan engreídos son -dijo Cybile sacando un libro de su bolsa-

Lo dices por alguno en especial? - preguntó Azura viéndola-

Si por Escorpio tiene la misma mirada de ninguna se resiste a mis encantos - dijo sentándose en un rincón de la habitación - la misma que pone Ares cada que ve a las Musas

Y cuando nos vio por primera vez -dijo Rey sentándose en la orilla de la cama-

Cierto se nota que todos los humanos tienen algunos parecidos con los dioses -el Azura abriendo el armario de Mu- aquí no va a caber nuestra ropa

Hay algún problema - dijo Mu entrando con 6 colchonetas-

Si nuestra ropa no cabe en un armario - dijo sería-

-Mu se quedó callado tocándose el mentón durante unos segundos- pues podría ponerles unas repisas en el baño y así en cuanto salgan de bañarse no tengan que pasar hasta acá para

Porqué dónde está -preguntó Misaki-

Pues - salió de la habitación y señaló hacia el pasillo y las hijas se asomaron- hasta haya en el rincón bajando las escaleras está el baño es un tramo bastante largo para que salgan en toalla y con las pequeñas ventiscas de aire si quieren las llevó para que conozcan el lugar

Me parece bien -dijo Sam-

Bueno dejen pongo las colchonetas en el otro cuarto y les muestro el lugar -dijo tranquilo y salió de la habitación-

Después de un par de minutos Mu les estaba mostrando la casa de Aries  
Sagitario

Aioros -grito Aioria entrando-

Que sucede - preguntó saliendo de la cocina con un delantal que decía "besa al Chef"

La verdad me quede con la duda de la caja que encontraste -dijo tranquilo-

Como eres chismoso -dijo caminando a la habitación y Aioria lo siguió- ahí está -dijo señalando la caja sobre el buro-

No la has abierto -preguntó acercándose un poco-

No tengo la necesidad -dijo tranquilo- aparte Shion me dijo que esa caja solo abre con el cosmos de Sísifo así que por más que lo intente no va abrir

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado a partir del próximo capítulo empezara el romance quien creen que sea la primera pareja


	16. Aries 2

Perdón por la tardanza pero tuve muchos problemas y no pude actualizar lo siento y mis musas con el frio están de wuevonas

* * *

 **Aries**

Después de algunas horas las hijas dieron un paseo por un pequeño jardín que se encontraba a un lado de la primera casa

Oye Mu -dijo Saya mientras bajaba su libro -

Que sucede -pregunto mientras limpiaba sus herramientas-

Para que son esas herramientas -preguntó acercándose un poco-

Son para arreglar las armaduras dañadas en estos momentos de paz solo estan acumulando polvo -dijo tranquilo-

Igual que los Sapuris necesitan sangre para restaurarlas -pregunto tranquila-

Si y depende del daño es la cantidad de sangre que se necesita

Mu -dijo una voz atras de el-

-Mu volteo hacia la voz y vio una joven de 16 años con cabellos largos de color negro con mechas rojas peinado con flequillo al costado ojos color marrones claros delgada, de 1,61 y tez blanca- Ana que sucede

Athena me mando a preguntar si no necesitas nada para la estancia de las hijas del señor Hades - dijo sonriendo-

Pues no se si ellas necesiten algo -dijo tranquilo-porque no les preguntas ellas sabran si necesitan algo

Ana las vio y se acercó tímidamente a preguntarles

Casa de Geminis

Saga acomodaba unos

libros mientras Kanon acomodaba algunas cosas en su habitación cuando Aioria en compañía de Milo ambos con ropa de civil entraron a Geminis

Que haces -pregunto Milo sonriendo-

Termino de acomodar unos libros -dijo metiendo un libro-

Y Kanon? -pregunto Aioria-

En su cuarto acomodando unas cosas -dijo metiendo otro libro-

De repente se escucho un ruido seguido de un grito de Kanon los 3 fueron a ver que pasaba y vieron a  
Kanon tirado en un hoyo dentro del armario

Te caiste -pregunto Saga alumbrandolo con una linterna-

No como crees el suelo estaba triste y baje a darle un abrazo - dijo serio- claro que me cai idiota  
pasame la lámpara hay algo aqui abajo

Saga junto Milo y Aioria entraron al hoyo y empezaron a caminar algunos metros

No sabia que geminis tuviera 2 sótanos -dijo Milo viendo el lugar el cual era un pasillo muy angosto  
Pues yo tampoco -dijo Saga alumbrando todo-

Caminaron un par de minutos y llegaron a una puerta que estaba trabada-

La puerta está trabada por el óxido -dijo Kanon tratando de abrirla- creo necesitaré usar la fuerza -alzó un poco su cosmos y forzó la puerta

Después de un par de minutos la puerta se abrió

Tras la puerta había un altar con un cuadro cubierto con una sábana

Debió hacerlo hecho el antiguo caballero de Geminis -dijo Saga mientras Kanon quitaba la sábana-

En el cuadro había un dibujo con una joven con la inscripción "πριγκίπισσα μου"

Una bonita joven -dijo Milo-

Esa joven es una de las hijas de Hades -dijo Kanon-

Cierto -dijo Aioria viendo el cuadro-

Minutos después Aioria y Milo salieron de la casa de Geminis

Ya puedes salir -dijo Kanon a la nada-

Porque llegan sin avisar -dijo una joven saliendo de las sombras- casi no me da tiempo de esconderme

Lamentablemente les hemos dado esa confianza -dijo Saga-

No entiendo porque la tenemos que tener oculta -dijo Kanon serio-

Porque no quiere usar máscara -dijo Saga encogiéndose de hombros- aparte que ella quiere

Bueno siendo así como le aremos cuando lleguen a quedarse las hijas de Hades -dijo Kanon con la mano en el mentón-

Ya pensaremos algo pero no puedes hacerles maldades a las hijas de Hades -dijo Saga muy serio-

Sabemos que le haces a las Doncellas -dijo Kanon- las hijas de Hades están fuera de tu alcance

* * *

perdon por tardarme y lo corto espero me entienda proximante no tardare tanto


	17. Secretos

Notas: Perdón por tardar tanto en demasiado en actualizar pero tengo una razón algo entendible  
durante la primera semana de Enero perdí mi trabajo así que ya no tenía el tiempo para poder escribir a finales de marzo me llego una oferta de trabajo h fue gracias a eso que pude volver a darme un tiempo para escribir pero mi trabajo está a unos 20 minutos de mi casa así a que ahora tengo un aprox de 40 minutos para escribir pero esos minutos son bien aprovechados pero espero me perdonen

 **Secretos**

No has dormido bien verdad Aiacos -dijo Fabiola parándose frente a el-

Estoy bien no te preocupes -dijo Aiacos sacando un bostezo-

Cuanto llevas así -preguntó sería-

Desde el lunes que el Sr Hades nos cambió el castigo -dijo sacando el bostezo-

Ósea que no dormir es parte del castigo -dijo Fabiola

Algo así -dijo serio- pero prefiero este castigo

Que hay ahí abajo -preguntó jugando con un mechón de pelo-

No creo que sea necesario que sepas -dijo tranquilo-

Ya sé que papá no quiere que entremos ahí pero porque y porque papa las castiga en persona  
también mientras él estuvo herido nos negó los castigos a nosotras -preguntó sería-.

Te diré pero no le digas al señor Hades no quiero otro castigo -dijo en voz baja-  
Juro no decirle a mi padre -dijo en voz baja-

Ahí los que se encuentran son los pedófilos

Y qué es eso -preguntó confundida-

Ya dije mucho -dijo serio- Si digo más tu papa me castigara y no creo aguantar otro

Tienes razón -dijo tranquila- pero apoco son peores que los que no están en cocitos

Si cómo sabes ahí están los que insultaron a los dioses -dijo Aiacos- los del sótano bajo el criterio de tu padre son peores que los que están en cocitos

Y tú que piensas de ellos -preguntó tranquila-

Apoyo a tu padre ellos merecen el peor de los castigos -dijo alzando un poco la voz- pero no los creo los suficiente dignos para que tu padre los castigue en persona

La verdad no creo a ninguno digno de que papá los castigue -dijo seria-

Si por algo están ahí y no en los campos Elíseos como los pocos que están ahí -dijo bostezando-

Pero que no la mayoría están ahí por ser hijos de los dioses y por eso tuvieron el campos Elíseos -dijo jugando con el cabello de Aiacos- pero algunos son unos verdaderos idiotas tal es el caso de Belerofonte que está ahí por ser hijo de Poseidón que siempre trata de seducirnos o el idiota de Heracles

Heracles no está muerto -dijo Aiacos caminando sus dedos por las piernas de Fabiola-

No pero es un dios menor y es igual de arrogante que su padre va cuatro o cinco veces a la semana a los campos Elíseos eh intenta seducirnos y él fue una de las razones por las que papá nos quisiera enseñar defensa personal -dijo tranquila-

Voy a ver cómo están tus hermanas -dijo parándose-

Templo de Athena

Shion se va a enojar si se entera que los trajiste -dijo Sara señalando a un par de gatos-  
Pero no lo ara -dijo Tania tranquila- tu tardaste en verlos y eso que dormimos en la misma habitación

Pues por eso sí yo los vi Shion los vera aparte recuerda que él hace inspección cada mes y ese día los puede ver -dijo Sara seria-

Si eso pasa ya pensare que are -dijo cargando a un gato- por favor no le digas a nadie que ellos están aquí

De acuerdo no le diré a nadie -dijo suspirando- pero en cuanto vea que tocan mis cosas le diré a Shion

Hecho -dijo sonriendo-

Bien tengo que hacer unas cosas nos vemos al rato -dijo Sara terminando de arreglarse y salió de la habitación-

Acuario

Te Tardaste -dijo Camus-

Perdón es que tuve unos pequeños problemas con Tania-dijo sonriendo- paso algo

Nada Milo vino y estuvo preguntando estupideces -dijo tranquilo- pero eso es bueno ya que no vendrá mientras tu estas aquí -dijo pasando su mano por su cintura

Sara puso sus brazos en su cuello y ambos se dieron un corto beso

Perdón por lo corto pero ya tenía la necesidad de subirlo espero les haya gustado dejen Review


End file.
